


The Steadfast Fucking of SLUTenant Mitaka

by Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Emperor Armitage Hux, Hux may be the First Order but Mitaka is the glue, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, M/M, Supreme Leader Ren was a mistake, TLJ didn't happen EITHER, TROS never happened because I think it's bullshit, probably I mean Kylo could hold up Mitaka with his sole strength I guess, well it's mostly domming and only two kinks so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space/pseuds/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space
Summary: Image collection of my NSFW art for this challenge (and boy did I challenge myself, alright!)I hope I rated it correctly, also, please tell me if I should add any tags
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Dopheld Mitaka/Enric Pryde, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Tritt Opan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: Dopheld Mitaka Christmas In July 2020





	1. Hux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hexgoldyloins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/gifts).



> Me and my punny titles strike again
> 
> This sort of art style might not exactly be the to-go-to artstyle for THIS sort of drawing, but I can proudly say that this is something unique to ME, so I am not actually unhappy about it =D
> 
> I'm really not a good writer, so this is less a coherent story but more, I think the word is, pastiches, about the various people Mitaka fucks freely, uncommented. (I mean, the only people who'd say something about it would either have a death wish or want a piece of Mitaka's sweet ass as well)

"Ah, Sir! So good! Mmmmhhh!"

"Mmh, you like this, huh? Being roughly taken over my desk?"

"Ah! Yes, Sir! My general! My EMPEROR!"

"Oh, shush Mitaka, you're making me blush~"


	2. Kylo

"You really like that, huh?"

"Aahh, yes. Yes, I do. Weird, right?"

"Well, if it makes you happy, why shouldn't I indulge you?"

"You really are too good Mitaka. Sorry that I hurt you earlier."

"It's alright, I've forgiven you already. Mnh, yes, your dick is really excellent~"

"If you praise me too much I might cum too early!"

"Hahaha, oh no~ let me have a bit more fun before that happens~"


	3. Pryde

"My, my, what do I hear? You have been quite naughty lately~"

"Ahh... yes..."

"Is that all? I could be called by someone more important, you know? I'd have to leave you like this."

"No, please don't go! 'm sorry."

"What is it that you are sorry about?"

"About... about... I'm sorry for attacking Emperor Hux with bogus claims and outdated views.."

"And here they say that old dogs won't learn new tricks~ Now, that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"N-no... It wasn't..."

"Lemme tell you something, if you keep being good, and give **actual** advice to Hux, I am going to reward you. Hm? Sounds good?"

"Yes, that sounds... good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I can either make a detailed background OR more "in-line" colouring, not both at the same time
> 
> I also struggle more with perspective than with anatomy per se (Well, my anatomy skills are only marginally better tho)
> 
> Also, that First Order screensaver looks WAY too much like an eye... Is that why Pryde has his eyes closed? Like, it'd probably give him troubles getting a hard on LOL


	4. Opan

"Oh my, getting to be a pillow-princess once in a while is nice too~"

"Did you have fun today, my lady?"

"Oh yes, I absolutely did~"

"Let me massage the tiredness out of your body, my princess."

"Massage you say? That sounds positively **marvelous**. I hope you do it with your dick too, Opan"

"Whatever my princess wishes for, is my command"

"Oh, stop it, you~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One could say that maybe Opan wished to serve a princess, but all he got was an Emperor in the making LMAO  
> Well, now can he can at least serve the unofficial "Empress" XD  
> I doubt Mitaka would want to be in that position officially, it'd be too much work and not enough being allowed to fuck different people freely, or something? I haven't actually thought about how bigoted the GFFA and the First Order actually is, but making it the same sort of bigoted as Earth's Western society is unimaginative and BORING. I like to think that the approach to having sex with different people, even while holding such a prestigious position wouldn't be that frowned upon like it is here. (Except maybe in a few cultures) I'd guess Mitaka would use it for negotiations too ¯\\_(ᐛ )_/¯ (Hey, I mean, why (the literal) fuck not? LOL)


End file.
